


Heat

by Missy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Fascination, Introspection, Kayfabe Compliant, POV Second Person, Rivals, Rough Sex, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Clearly, the best way to understand her opponent is to get closer to her.  But Ember doesn't make it easy.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/gifts).



Asuka won’t admit it, but she’s intrigued by her. 

Perhaps it was her glowing fearlessness, or the way she tackled every challenge before her with bravery, and without hesitating. Or the glow of her eyes, the sharpness of her teeth. She was unusual, in the same way that Asuka was unusual. It was easy to recognize like when you were members of the same pack, estranged over land and time. 

Ember was a worthy opponent, and naturally she wanted to get closer to her to better understand her ideas. It was better to know your enemy than to remain ignorant of them forever, after all.

That was what she told herself when she approached her in the locker room. All she wanted was to get a little closer to the light of her; to understand what was going on behind those eyes.

She did not expect to be punched, but perhaps she might have, had she thought about what kind of woman Ember was. A proper rival looks for every opening, studies it – and then goes for the kill.

Asuka would remember. Or, more precisely, she would try not to forget.

 

 

****

**~~$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$~~**

 

 

She had her marching orders. Heading back to Raw while Ember would be plying her trade in Smackdown, she was going to have to adjust to a whole new roster, which wouldn’t be too big of a deal. She’d have to make her adjustments and target her opponents with precision as always. She did have to admit she hated having to leave Raw without fighting Ronda at least once. She wanted to know if that woman really was as mighty as she pretended to be on the surface.

Her thoughts returned to Ember with another muffled sigh. The woman was lingering in the back of her mind for reasons she couldn’t entirely fathom lately. Their one match and that punch hadn’t done much damage to her, true, but it was rare that anyone gave Asuka even a second’s worth of pause. Adept to hiding behind her masks and even more adept at chopping down anyone who stood in her way, it was the power gleaming off of her very being.

This time when she approached Ember she was ready for anything – sharp nails or even sharper teeth. But neither met her. Instead Ember grabbed her by the shoulders, pressed her hard against the bank of lockers behind her and kissed her.

 

 

****

**~~$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$~~**

 

 

So they were kissing.

And it was no gentle, fairy princess kiss. It was biting and crashing, with tongues tangling up and teeth nipping. It was frantic and a little painful. Dangerous. Just the sort of encounter Asuka liked. It was pulling hair and pushing up bras, it was clawing flesh and pinching nipples.

It was rough, without being cruel.

Caught deep within her own mind, Asuka smiled as she made Ember whimper. She’d take this small victory and clutch it to her chest like a rare diamond. This was her dream, her empire, her moment. She wanted to own every single inch of it without feeling shamed or chastised for it.

Ember picked her up and planted her onto the training bench like she was a rag doll, and Asuka allowed her this show of strength. It was a gesture of magnanimity, like donating blood or giving a child a chocolate bar. It was less about a struggle than about battling for that yielding. Neither of them was a hundred percent willing to give it up. 

Asuka rolled atop Ember when she took the time to strip off the bottom of her trunks – she only realized that they were both still in their boots when she pressed her toes against Ember’s thigh and flexed her hips upward. They were, in a single moment, in synchronicity – heedless to anything but the rush of pleasure pouring between the two of them. She thumbed Ember’s clit and she squealed, then grunted as Ember’s fingers penetrated her. Giving and receiving, they were a perpetual motion machine; tongues added to the intensity of the experience. They were biting and coming, pulsing and shouting, muffling everything so they couldn’t be found. 

Their paradise was private and intense. Their pressed their lips together and grunted and heaved. Greed filled Asuka. She wanted everything. She was nothing but a vacuum seeking desire and love. She was nothing but passion and fire. 

It was hard to stop herself when she started going. Her whole mouth tried to consume Ember. Her whole sex yearned for Ember’s finger and mouth. She was nothing but totality from her soul to the tips of her shoes. The orgasm felt like a battle scream; Ember raked her nails down Asuka’s back in response to the passion. Again – victory and ecstasy, defeat and pain – they married and swirled in Asuka’s head. Everything happened at once – her climax, Ember’s climax, the sensation of joy and passion that slammed through her skin. She let out a victory howl. Her teeth scored Ember’s throat.

They lay locked in their intense embrace for a moment, before Ember pushed her away. Asuka landed with a thump on the floor and stared up in confusion at her.

Ember was all teeth as she pulled her trunks back on – not even stumbling as she pulled them over her boots. Even sitting, she was a tower of power. Asuka, still aroused and a bit confused, let out a grunt of surprise. She sat up and said, “Deadly even in bed, Ember?” 

“That belt’s mine,” Ember said, and licked her lips. 

The stalemate continued.

 

 

****

**~~$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$~~**

 

 

She could feel the marks Ember had left behind for weeks after; the little bruises she’d poke at and remember with a sigh. There was something satisfying about the battle, and just as enjoyable about the victory or loss. Sometimes those losses and wins came in the ring – sometimes they were mutual draws in public arenas that would remain unknown. 

She saw Ember occasionally on more mortal plains; in line waiting for food, or stomping some heel’s head in. Asuka was still confused about her, but that’s all right. They have time. Eternal, long-lasting, everlasting time.

Ember Moon was a mystery best explored slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Since you didn't leave any prompts or letters behind, I mashed up a few ideas from your short form SE sign-up. Hope you like it!


End file.
